NiercaUntitled
by punkfckdrotten
Summary: Rivendell is known as a place of absolute beauty. But there's a place in Rivendell that's filled with ancient curses and waters. And one crystal to black mystery of The Back Forest scares even the elves...


Here's my thing.... Legolas will be worked into it eventually, along with some more familiar LOTR characters, perhaps... This is Chapter 1, remember, it's JUST an introduction, I had to get out all the crap that people need to know. Disclaimer: Alright.. This is pointless. If I told you that I created LOTR, would you believe me anyway? Of course you would, because I HAVE THE CONTROL! HAHAHAH! Of course you wouldn't. I do not own Rivendell or LOTR or blahblahblahblah... you know the drill. ENJOY, and, if you wouldn't mind, if you can, that is, review it. THANK YOU.  
  
"People always believe that some places are perfect, but you can't escape it. It's everywhere." "You sound like a real estate agent would," Nierca said back to the sighing elf on the other side of the table. His eyes kept glancing back from Nierca's eyes to the door of the bright room. Nierca had only been in Rivendell for about seven days. She had come while she was bored on a trip her family took to the area; she belonged to a family of humans that were trading in areas near Rivendell. Nierca always hoped to find something different, or a place that she could call a sort of home, and she finally found that place in Rivendell. Her family left her in Rivendell; she wouldn't be of much use to them at that time of trading. The elf she was talking to was named Delufane. Delufane didn't want Nierca to make the mistake of thinking of places, such as Rivendell, as they really weren't. Nierca, who knew of Rivendell, but had only been there for so short of a time, was hard to convince. She believed that Rivendell was perfect; that nothing could hurt anyone in Rivendell. Whether or not she thought of this as a good thing, she wasn't sure of. "I'm not going to let you wander in the Back Forest, Nierca. You're not...completely... safe back there. And it's getting dark. Go to bed." "You've tried that before," Nierca complained. "I know by now it's only three in the afternoon, it's always dark when it rains. "Two in the afternoon, actually," Delufane warned, "And growing darker. By the time you're out there, it should be pitch black." "Fine. ... I just won't go now," Nierca said in her cracked, casual voice. "But you're taking me back there tomorrow." Delufane sighed behind his long sheet of whitish-blond hair. Then he whispered, jokingly, to Nierca, "Get Seend to take you back." Delufane got up off of his seat and walked away. Nierca didn't like to sit around and do nothing, let alone on a rainy, dark day in Rivendell. Nierca was about 15 years old, and Delufane looked like, in human years, he was about 22. It was obvious that he was older, though; hardly any elves are that young. He acted like someone who was 22, as well. Delufane had an attitude that tried to be serious and responsible, but really wasn't at all. Nierca was too bored of looking at the dark wood table. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked toward the door. Seend was exiting the room. Seend was Delufane's older sister, and she had been watching the talk from the corner of the room. Delufane was not exactly put in charge of Nierca while she stayed in Rivendell; in fact, no one really was. Seend was strict when it came to ordering around anyone younger than her. Seend also was the one who gave Nierca a room to stay, and a job. Her arms had been folded, her black hair pulled behind her in a long, thin ponytail, and her eyes piercing into the eyes of her younger brother while he had talked to Nierca. 'That was why he kept looking back', thought Nierca. Then, after taking one last look around the empty room, she looked out the window. Nierca knew she shouldn't have; she knew she would have the overwhelming longing to go out there. And so she did; she tied back the rest of her dark brown, shoulder-length hair, and ran out. Nierca was happy to find that her clothes were warm enough for the outside air. She was dressed in black jogging pants and a flannel, heavy shirt. She had always been a tomboy, not one who cared for style, fashion, or any other practically meaningless word that was tossed from here to there. The rain was light at that time, so she ran into the forest. She had to go through a few acres of forest before she reached the huge tree marking the place of the Back Forest, as it was referred to. Nierca had never been there, but she knew Delufane must have. 


End file.
